Suggestion
by jesscoco
Summary: It took Hermione a minute to process what he was asking. Did he need help painting? Redecorating? And then it hit her like a brick to the face. The young woman sputtered. "Are you telling me that you want me to have sex with you? For money?" Fred, once again, hesitated. "It's a suggestion. You're in a tight spot and I need some.. relief."
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was never the type of person to allow a man to tell her what to do. Especially someone like Fred Weasley, so why was she here? Of course, she did work for him – who would have thought The Brightest Witch of her age would be working in a Joke Shop run by the Weasley Twins? Honestly, it was as if being a war hero meant nothing these days. Then again, it really didn't – not after the war. Prejudice was a huge problem these days. This job was a last resort. That however, was not the point.

"What is it that you want from me, exactly?" Fred hesitated for a short moment. This was much more difficult than he'd envisioned.

"You're in a tight spot for money, aren't you?" Of course she was. Nearly everyone around her knew that – Hermione was about to lose the flat that she'd searched long and hard for. She couldn't afford to keep it.

"You know I am, Fred." The only thing running through the man's mind in that moment was what George's reaction would be to this. He was currently sitting in the home he shared with Katie Bell, probably getting to work on making himself a few batches of new Weasley Twins. He simply nodded.

"I have a proposition for you." The way those words had left the Weasley's mouth made Hermione nervous. It shouldn't have – he was her boss. Wasn't he supposed to be the man offering her raises?

"What is it?" Awkwardly, the newly turned twenty year old ran his fingers through his bright colored locks.

"You see, Hermione, I'm in need of a bit of help up here." The woman raised an eyebrow automatically.

"You want me to clean for you?" Carefully, she glanced around the nearly spotless flat. It seemed he knew how to do a few simple cleaning spells.

"No, no of course not." He paused for a split second before a mess of words blurted from his mouth at once. "I need help in um.. the bedroom." Fred regretted the words as soon as they came from his mouth, his face turning a bright shade of red. God, since when had he ever needed help picking up a woman?

It took Hermione a minute to process what he was asking. Did he need help painting? Redecorating? And then it hit her like a brick to the face. The young woman sputtered. "Are you telling me that you want me to have sex with you? For money?" Fred, once again, hesitated.

"It's a suggestion. You're in a tight spot and I need some.. relief." Never once in her life had Hermione been so embarrassed. Did he think that he had to buy her? Was this some kind of sick joke? A prank? She couldn't take the thought of him pulling something like this off. Even he had to be embarrassed.

"I-I-Fred I've never, you know." God, when had she become a stuttering idiot? Oh, right, when Fred Weasley basically asked her to become a prostitute. Wasn't that illegal? This time, it was Fred that blushed. The back of his neck took on a very crimson like color. Hermione was impressed with herself for being able to bring it out of him.

"We can start out slow. I mean, we don't _have_ to have sex. There's other ways." Hermione had never once in her life felt the need to run as fast as she did then. She didn't though, instead, the young woman actually considered it. She needed the money – in order to keep her apartment and be able to feed herself, that is. If he wasn't expecting her to give herself up to him.. well, maybe that was bearable.

There was only one thing she could honestly do. Carefully the woman turned on her heel and found herself leaning up against his bedroom door, biting her lip for a moment as Fred stared at her in obvious shock. He hadn't expected her to go along with it. "Really?" She simply nodded her head, turning the doorknob and slipping into the bedroom.

"Gods, Hermione." This was despicable. This was wrong. This was so fun. Hermione was currently bobbing her head on Fred Weasley extremely stiff erection, listening to the breathy sighs that escaped his mouth. She'd never thought that she'd enjoy doing things like this. However, she was having the time of her life in this bedroom. Fred wasn't complaining either.

The young witch found her tongue running along Fred's lowest head as she pulled back to catch her breath, switching to her hand for just a short moment. The twenty year old wizard stared down at the bushy haired brunette that was currently on her knees. He'd never seen something so appealing in all of his life. She sucked on the tip of him for another moment before taking him all inside of her mouth once again. Well, as much as she could manage. She wasn't a miracle worker. Fred's hips bucked automatically. "Not going to last much longer, 'Mione." That was all she needed to hear in order to force her head to bob faster and her lips tighter. Wasn't that something that guys liked, a sort of tightness to surround them? She wasn't an expert on such things.

"Oh shit, Hermione!" The eighteen year old lifted her head ever so slightly so she was able to withstand the spout of liquid seeking from the man beneath her, sucking on the tip gently as to let him finish himself up. Once he was completely soft in her mouth, the young girl lifted her head and swallowed him down, wiping her mouth automatically. She was quite proud of herself – despite the aching that was currently residing in her jaw. "You are amazing." Carefully, the young witch forced herself up onto her feet and gave a gentle shrug of her shoulders.

"That was my first time doing something like that. It couldn't have been spectacular." Fred simply raised an eyebrow at her as he tugged on his boxers. Hermione wasn't happy about the fact that she'd no longer have a rather spectacular view. Though she'd never voice that out loud.

"I wouldn't have known it was your first time." At that, Hermione grinned. Fred chuckled at her reaction before digging around in his nightstand, suddenly feeling rather awkward as she dished out several galleons and pressed it into her palm. Hermione was once again reminded why she'd been doing this. Honestly, how had she forgotten? Oh, right, she'd been a bit busy sucking off a guy who she'd had a rather large crush on for months. Lovely.

"Uh, thanks." She slipped it into her pocket before fiddling with her nails awkwardly for a moment. It was then that she realized how unpleasant it was to assist someone sexually and get nothing in return. She'd have to take care of herself later. "I'll see you for work in the morning." And then, without so much as a wave, Hermione was turning on her heel and the crushing feeling of apparation overtook her senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews & suggestions you've given me. I don't think this is going to be a particularly long story - maybe six chapters or so. I am, however, posting this as I go along. It's not written up yet. So please, be patient with me. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, yeah? Thank you so much for the support!**

**-Jess.**

"Hermione, will you be at Sunday dinner?" George poked his head out to glance at his employee and his little brother's best friend. It was tradition to have dinners at the Burrow at least once a week with everyone present, this week it just so happened to fall on a Sunday. Hermione hesitated only momentarily.

"I would imagine so, yes. Why?" George gave a shrug of his shoulders automatically.

"Mum asked me to ask you, of course." Hermione grinned at that. Mrs. Weasley was a bit overbearing at times – but she absolutely adored the older woman. She was some sort of saint, really. "Have you finished stocking the Skiving Snackboxes, then?" She glanced down at her work for a moment. Usually, she'd force one of the twins to the back room as Hermione was a people person – she liked to be in the mess of things. It was something she found joy in. Today, however, she'd decided that avoiding Fred like the black plague was something she needed to do. He hardly ever came into the backroom.

"I'm nearly done." The younger of the twins simply nodded his head and slipped back out onto the main floor. He and Hermione didn't talk much, despite their close working areas. They simply didn't clash. What reason did they have to, really? They worked together. She was his employee. It was that simple. Though, Fred had always tried to get to know her a bit more. Now she knew why, too, he'd simply wanted into her knickers.

Hermione heaved a great sigh and gave a wave of her wand, watching as the small pills flew into all of the right places. She'd been doing it the muggle way to kill some time – but really, it was extremely dull. She had better things to be doing. And no, that doesn't mean Fred. "Hey, Hermione, we need you out on the floor." George called back casually. The young witch complied almost instantly, her eyebrows raising at the sight that came over her. Someone had knocked down a display. Lovely, she'd be the one cleaning that up.

"I swear on it, the next child that knocks over a display.." She began murmuring under her breath, giving several waves of her wand in order to clean up the mess in time. George nor Fred could use cleaning spells very well – despite their obvious advancement in magic, and Fred's immaculate flat, they weren't the best at cleaning spells. Hermione simply made things pristine. She wondered idly if Fred cleaned the muggle way. There was no possible way, she knew, the twin would rather eat cardboard.

"Actually, it was my fault." The witch spun around to face Fred Weasley with a sheepish smile on his face. Hermione glowered at him automatically.

"You're about as graceful as Harry's Uncle Vernon when he fell from that window." Fred snorted at the memory, he had after all been in the car at the time he'd fallen from the second story window. It was a bloody good memory.

"I'm glad you know me so well." Hermione casually raised an eyebrow in his direction, as if she was asking an unneeded question. She didn't actually know him all that well. She knew that he loved the color orange and that he was brilliant. In all actuality, if those twins had really given it their all at Hogwarts, their grades probably would have surpassed hers. That was saying something.

"As lovely as this chat has been, I do believe that I have work to attend too." Fred paused for only a moment.

"Are you avoiding me then, 'Mione?" She froze. Well, she wasn't lying when she'd said he was brilliant. Fred Weasley was quick to catch on.

"No. If I was avoiding you, I'd have told you I was too sick to come in." In all actuality, she'd thought about doing just that – but he would know better. Plus, he was her boss, she couldn't risk losing this job. Not that she believed Fred or George would actually fire her. Besides, Fred would probably be writing her soon. Unless it had been a one time thing – the thought of it both made her stomach drop and flutter at the same time. She didn't want to do this for money. She wasn't that kind of girl – never had been, really. It wasn't like Hermione to go around and do sexual favors for money. Hell, she'd never even done it for an ex-boyfriend. Including Fred's younger brother.

"Ah, then I suppose you'll be okay with coming on up after your shift?" The young woman hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding her head. Shy Hermione was back, apparently.

"Yes."

"Would you like tea, 'Mione?" Fred was currently hurrying around his rather small kitchen, a kettle burning on the stove as he went along. It surprised the young witch just how many things he'd learned to do the muggle way since he'd moved out of his mum's house. He even made tea like her own mum did.

"No, thank you. Where did you learn to make tea this way?" He glanced back at her for a moment with a childish grin. Hermione found it endearing in an odd sort of way.

"I saw a woman do it in a muggle restaurant once. It tastes much better this way." It most certainly did. She could admit that without a hitch. There was no doubt in her mind that muggles were simply better cooks in general – well, unless you compared them to Molly Weasley.

"I'm inclined to agree. I like most muggle foods better." Fred nodded his head in agreement, sipping his now finished tea and slipping down into the kitchen chair.

"I didn't invite you up here for um, you know. I just want to talk. It's a bit lonely now that George is out of here." Hermione could only raise an eyebrow in amusement. It was strange to see Hogwarts infamous prankster actually get shy. She wasn't used to it – it was a bit amazing, to be completely honest.

"You see him every day." That was obvious, but really, it felt to the young girl that it needed to be said. Keep the conversation flowing, you know?

"It's not the same. I've lived with him all my life – it's just weird being alone all of the time." Hermione knew the feeling. She was so close to losing her home, yet, would that really be such a bad thing? She'd be able to move back in with her mum and dad. That would be like a dream come true – though, she had told her mother that she was doing perfectly fine. If there was one thing that Hermione didn't want, it was her parents' money. They expected her to do well. Hell, she expected herself to do well.

"I know. It's strange, isn't it? It's always just a little bit too quiet." Fred nodded his head in agreement and leaned back in the chair that he was currently seated in. Hermione had a strange urge to tell him to put the chair back onto four legs – just like Molly Weasley would do.

Swiftly, the young girl forced herself to stand to her feet and began rummaging through the refrigerator. The eldest Weasley Twin simply raised an eyebrow in her direction. "What are you doing, exactly?" Hermione glanced back at him for a moment.

"Making you dinner, of course. It's going for seven and you haven't eaten yet. Your mother would have my head if she knew I allowed such a thing to happen." Hermione's argument made the slightly older man to rumble with laughter, watching as she managed to pull out about the only thing cookable in that small area. Chicken breast it was, then. "When you're fed, I'm dragging you out to the grocery store. You're going to starve." Fred grinned at her choice of words and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I mostly eat take out."

"So you're going to get fat, as well." Fred placed a hand on his heart and gasped, as if she'd just taken a sling shot and flung rocks at him.

"You wound me, Hermione. I'm far too sexy to end up fat." The joke shop assistant forced herself not to snort at his protests. Really, he was a bit melodramatic. Not that she'd really minded, of course.

"You keep telling yourself that." Hermione paid him no mind as she bewitched a knife to do the cutting for her, pulling out pasta sauce and a brick of cheese. It was a good thing he had a strange love of cheese. She could count on him to always keep it in the fridge.

"I'd planned on it." Fred finished up his tea, carefully depositing the cup into the sink before casually strolling over to watch her work. The chicken had finished cutting itself, and now she was oiling down a pan to fry the chicken in. Dropping the food into the pan and casually putting the sauce on the stove to simmer, she glanced back at Fred for a moment.

"Can I help you?" Fred grinned at the question.

"You can teach me how to do that." Hermione giggled automatically, not bothering to stifle the laugh that she had grown to hate over the years.

"It's really very simple, frying chicken and heating pasta sauce. I'd have done something a bit more extravagant but _someone_ doesn't think it's necessary to have food in the house." Fred simply gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe I like simple things."

"You're aware that your name is Fred Weasley, correct?" The joke shop owner simply laughed at her.

"Point taken." Preparing dinner took nearly fifteen minutes longer, the silence filled with the sound of the young people's playful bantering. It was strange to Hermione that things weren't more awkward between the pair. She'd put her mouth on his genitals just the night before, after all, but she was strangely comfortable around him. Fred was just a calming sort of person – despite his usual hyper demeanor. Though, he was rather laidback around her. She appreciated it. A side to Fred Weasley that no one else got to see, aside from maybe George from time to time.

"Oi, Hermione, you could give my mum a run for her money." Fred was currently chewing through his food – fried chicken, without the extra skin, that had a pasta sauce lightly run over the dish and melted cheese upon the top of it. Hermione was quite proud of herself, if she was being honest.

"I highly doubt that, but thank you." She grinned carelessly, pushing a piece of the food between her pink coated lips and swallowing it down. She was pretty happy with how the food had come out. Though, she was always pretty certain that Fred had barely tasted it as he scarfed down everything on his plate in less than three minutes. That had to be some sort of a record. "Well, you're certainly Ron's brother." Fred laughed out loud and nodded his head in agreement.

"Living with a mum like mine, we know how to eat." Hermione already knew this, of course, she'd spent numerous occasions sitting at the Weasley dinner table. Molly made more food than anyone she knew – for fifteen people, nonetheless. The seven Weasley's were usually there – add on Hermione, Harry, Katie, Luna, Fleur, Charlie's current girlfriend Annabelle, and anyone that decided to pop by from the order. It was literally insane. Hermione couldn't have done it. There was no possible way. However, there was always food left over for whoever wanted to take home leftovers. Hermione had never taken any due to the fact that she felt so bad about taking something that Arthur had worked hard to pay for.

Now that Hermione actually knew what it was like to struggle with money, she never wanted to let someone else go through that. Especially people as wonderful as the Weasleys'. She finished her food quietly before standing up and bewitching the dishes to clean themselves. If there was one thing she wasn't willing to do it was dishes. "Once this is all cleaned up, Fred, we're going to the store. I was serious." He chuckled at her.

"You could also give my mum a run for her money when she's telling me what to do." Hermione shot him a rather severe look.  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't be living on your own at all then." Fred scoffed.

"Are you going to start checking up on me?" Hermione paused for only a moment before nodding her head.

"It appears that I'm going to have too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fred, put that down!" It was in the moment that apples began to be juggled that Hermione swore she would never take this ginger haired man grocery shopping again – even if she had to do it for him.

"You're no fun, Hermione." The bushy haired witch glared at her boss, mumbling rude things underneath her breath that made Fred grin. Of course it would make him grin, he had absolutely no shame. Hermione wasn't impressed.

"That, my friend, isn't what you said last night." With that, she strolled past him and picked up a loaf of bread, tossing it in the shopping cart that rested in front of her. Fred was momentarily speechless. She made a fair point.

"Hey, Mi, what do you say we go out for a drink after this? My treat." The eighteen year old witch glanced back as Fred hurried to catch up to her, his t-shirt riding up ever so slightly.

"I don't drink much." Fred simply grinned.

"What better time to start than now?"

Once the groceries were back to Fred's flat, put away to Hermione's liking of course, the twenty year old wizard practically forced her out of the door and down to The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was nervous. What had she gotten herself into? Being around a Weasley Twin while sober was hard enough. She shook her head gently, she was not getting drunk – no matter how much this man pestered her. "Hey, Tom. Two firewhiskeys please." Hermione glanced over at the old barmen for a moment as Fred ordered for the both of them. He hadn't aged much – though, he was aged enough. It'd been years since she'd actually seen him.

"Hello Tom, it's lovely to see you again." The hunchback man grinned up at Hermione as he set her drink in front of her, as well as Fred's in front of him.

"Good to see you, Hermione. Keep Weasley in check, will ya?" The bushy haired witch smirked to herself. So what, was he a bit of a handful then?  
"Of course, Tom. I'll make sure he behaves." She turned then, smirking up at the scoffing man at her side. Oh yeah, it was going to be an interesting night.

"Fred, stop it!" A giggling Hermione stumbled slightly as she slipped into the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred was directly behind her, his hands on her waist and attempting to make the young girl sway with him. It was safe to say that the pair of them had drank more than either of them had planned on – especially Hermione. She'd had a mere four firewhiskeys and she was nothing short of plastered. Honestly, the girl had to learn how to handle her alcohol a bit better.

"No, dance with me Mi." Once again, his hands were around her and swinging her around – though he'd managed to close the door before she giggled aloud. It was a wonder to her how the pair of them were going to be up tomorrow in time for lunch at The Burrow.

"Fine, fine." The girl playfully swayed her hips against his, her back pressed against his chest. Fred swiftly pulled her closer, not hesitating to roll his hips against hers in a way that wasn't so innocent. A coil twisted in Hermione's stomach. Oh god.

It only took two more minutes of dancing before Hermione had practically smashed their lips together. In the morning, she would blame the alcohol coursing through her system. She would say that the firewhiskey was the only reason that she'd pulled Fred Weasley into his bedroom and kicked the door closed. "Gods, Hermione." The young girl only mourned the loss of his nickname for her for a moment due to the fact that she was way too busy bunching the fabric of his shirt into her small fists and forcing it over his head. Merlin, he looked lovely without a shirt on. "Like what you see, then?" Hermione found herself giggling and nodding her head without shame. What did she have to lose? Well, aside from her job and what little dignity she happened to have left.

It was then that Fred took control of the situation, pulling the petite eighteen year old to the bed and gently pushing her down onto the mattress in order to slip her jeans off of her legs and toss them side. Then he was hovering over her, pressing several kisses to her lips. Hermione didn't hesitate to help him get rid of her shirt once he was slipping his warm finger tips beneath the fabric. She was ready for this – well, at least in her drunken mind she was. "You are so beautiful, Mi." Fred carefully kissed down her neck and nipped at the skin there, making Hermione take in a sharp breath. The Weasley boy was only moved forward by the noise. His hands carefully reached behind the girl to unclasp her bra – though, he seemingly had problems with it as he fumbled. Hermione giggled and reached behind her with a single hand, undoing it effortlessly and tossing it aside. Fred had nearly grumbled but he was far too gone at the sight of her bare skin. Yeah, she was certainly something.

Once the palms of his hand had finally reached her sensitive breasts, Hermione practically hissed. Though Fred wasn't all that surprised. He'd always thought that she'd be loud. Well, when he _had_ thought of her in such a way. "Merlin, Fred." Her fingers wandered over his well-defined torso, carefully allowing her hips to roll up against his. This time it was the Weasley boy that hissed out. Hermione Granger knew how to get to him, there was no doubt about it now. Then again, he'd never really doubted it in the first place. He'd been watching her for weeks now – just enjoying the way that her hips waved to the side each time she took a step away from him. He'd been dying to get her out of her knickers for quite some time.

Once again, Hermione was rolling her hips against Fred's in an almost desperate attempt to get a bit of friction. Fred smirked automatically and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts, lavishing at the skin and using his thumb and pointer finger in order to make sure the opposite breast was not forgotten. Hermione cried out at the feeling. Their deal was long forgotten at the moment – she wasn't thinking about money, and he was thinking of nothing more than getting her out of those jeans.

The young witch mourned the loss of his lips as Fred kissed down her flat stomach, ultimately trying to find a sweeter spot. She was squirming just at the thought. His fingers hooked into her jeans and tugged automatically; he was thankful that Hermione wasn't a skinny jean kind of girl – he simply wouldn't have the patience for the unwanted fabric. Now, however, she was laying beneath him in just a pair of black knickers and looking sexier than Fred had ever imagined that she could. Hermione was simply looking up at him, self-consciousness written all over her beautiful face.

"I hadn't thought of you to be a black lace kind of girl, Mi." Just like that the eighteen year old was giggling and forcing herself up slightly in order to swing her legs up over the red headed man's hips and grind her barely covered core of the crotch of Fred's jeans. He was convinced that she could have made him cum just like that – and that would have been more than embarrassing. Then, however, she was yanking at the restricting fabric. It seemed that Hermione simply liked to get the job done – both his jeans and boxers were yanked off in one simple pull. He was more than thankful. Hermione admired him for a moment. Really, the twenty year old man was beautiful in the best kind of way. "You're a bit overdressed, I think."

Once again, Fred was back in control and pushing the young girl onto her back, restraining himself from physically ripping off her underwear and sliding them off of her body. His fingers found her most sensitive area and carefully parted her lower pair of lips. Hermione moaned out. "You're soaked, 'Mione." Obviously, she knew that – but honestly, the girl hadn't minded hearing him say it out loud.

"What can I say? You've got a way about you." Fred groaned out loud at Hermione's words, carefully forcing a finger into her. She was a virgin. He had to be careful with her – even in his drunken state, Fred Weasley wasn't anything if not a gentlemen. Hermione was moaning automatically, her slick walls tightening around the digit and allowing him to slip in another, pumping the fingers at a rather quick pace. "Mm, need you." That was all it took for the young man to slip his fingers out of her and carefully position himself at her entrance. He didn't ask if she was sure – instead, he carefully rocked his hips forward and bit his lip at the feeling – especially when he managed to get to her barrier. There were several ways to do this. Quick and painful, or slow and painful. There really was no other way around it. So, he rocked forward roughly and paused automatically, trying to hold back a moan.

Hermione was expecting the intrusion to be much more painful – maybe it was the alcohol dulling her senses, but Ginny had told her that these things were more than painful on the first try. It was painful – but it was bearable, and she hadn't even cried out. She was proud of herself. "Are you okay, Mi?" Fred sounded almost pained as he carefully buried his head into the crook of her neck. She knew that he was dying to move his hips.

"Yes. You can move. Be gentle with me, please." Fred simply nodded, not moving his head from its place between her earlobe and shoulder, and began rocking his hips gently. It wasn't what Hermione would call enjoyable – but god, Fred was in pure ecstasy. He'd never felt so good in all of his life. Well, sexually.

"Hermione, gods. So good." Carefully, the young woman tried lifting her hips up to meet his. The pain had finally started to subside – and it was replaced with an almost euphoric sensation. As soon as the bushy haired witch let out a moan, a rather loud one at that, Fred had sped up his hips. Hermione was automatically meeting his thrusts. This joke shop owner simply couldn't have asked for a better partner at that moment.

"Fred, faster." Her fingers simply couldn't withstand a single place – she was everywhere. Her touch dragged down his muscular back, grasped onto his fine backside, and finally settled on tangling into his locks of red colored hair. She loved hearing the sounds that came out of his mouth – the simple grunts that pushed past those bubble gum colored lips. He drove her insane and she'd always known that he would, even if she'd been suppressing the feeling. However, the young man didn't hesitate to rock his hips at a quicker speed, grunting out as the young witch tightened her walls around him. She was only experimenting. It wasn't as if she was exactly experienced, after all. Fred wouldn't have had it any other way, however.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Mi." His thumb pressed harshly against the bundle of nerves that would ultimately be Hermione's undoing as he felt a coil turn into his stomach. Hermione was, once again, crying out as she experienced her first orgasm. Well, her first orgasm that wasn't brought on by herself. Fred could hardly stand the feeling of her growing so much tighter around him as his thrusts became spastic, finally finding his own release within her walls. It took a moment before the girl's boss fell down beside her and yanked her small frame next to him. She hesitated only momentarily before setting her head onto his chest. Fred pulled the thoroughly ruffled up blanket over their bare bodies and let the pair of them fall asleep. They'd discuss it in the morning.

Molly Weasley was nothing short of furious as she found her way up the stairs that led to her son's flat. Neither he nor Hermione had shown up for a family lunch. It was something that she'd been planning for a week – Bill had announced that Fleur, was indeed, pregnant with their second child. Of course Molly was pleased – she was simply upset that her son had missed it. Of course, Hermione was probably busy with something work related. She did, after all, work for those insufferable boys of hers. They probably had her doing all sort of odds and ends. Molly knew her twins well.

Once she was safely inside the flat, the elder Weasley knew Hermione was there automatically. Her jacket was carefully placed on the arm of the god awful orange colored couch. Honestly, you'd think that she'd taught them how to be smarter about their décor. Surely Fred hadn't changed much since George moved out. Not seeing either Fred or Hermione, however, led Molly over to the room she knew as Fred's. She opened the door carelessly and froze at the sight that greeted her. Well, she'd found Fred and Hermione. That's for sure.

**Author's note;**

**Okay so, this is not one of the chapters that I am most proud of. I didn't proof read - I felt obligated to update. I'm sorry that it's been so long. I've had a busy couple of weeks. I've been selected for Area-All State Chorus and I'm rehearsing all of the time. I will be updating more often, that's a promise! Tell me what you think of this whole Molly thing, what do you think's going to happen?**

**I love you guys SO much. Thank you for all the support!**

**-Jess.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You two are dating?" The obvious disbelief in Ron's voice wasn't something that exactly helped Hermione fake something so crucial. She'd been an idiot – getting drunk and sleeping with the eldest Weasley twin. She'd been even stupider to fall asleep in his bed, curled up into his bed. When Molly Weasley had shown up and demanded an explanation – well, she said the first thing that came to mind. How could she possibly let the woman who was so much like a mother to her think she was some slag? Hermione had told Molly that she and Fred had been dating for a while. There was no specification. The elder woman had eaten it all up automatically, crying about how Hermione could finally become part of the family. It was all a bit insane.

"That's the idea." Fred raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother, slipping his arm carefully around his 'girlfriend's' waist. It was weird to think of Hermione has more than his employee actually. Then again, they weren't really dating. This was simply for his mother's sake. Ron didn't seem too happy with the thought of his brother dating his ex-girlfriend. She'd broken up with him but now she was able to go after his brother? Honestly, he was so sick of women.

"That's disgusting." Hermione scoffed at her dearest friend. Well, aside from Harry.

"You're quite the charmer, Ronald." She shook her head gently, forcing herself to sit down at the table that Molly had set up once again. Apparently, Fred and Hermione being together was such a big deal that she wanted to announce it – no matter how many times the two protested that they really didn't want the attention. Especially seeing as they weren't really dating.

"Ron, hush up. You're to be happy for your brother. We could have Hermione be a part of the family yet." The motherly woman patted Hermione's head affectionately. It really was a bit strange. Then again, there wasn't a thing that was normal about this family. Hermione couldn't be happier to be a part of it.

"Mum, it's been a month. You're getting a bit ahead of yourself." Fred lifted his head slightly to raise an eyebrow at his mother, trying extremely hard to ignore George's snickers. He was the only one at this table, aside from Fred and Hermione, that knew the two had simply shagged. It was hysterical.

"Yeah mum, can you believe they've kept this from you for a whole month? I think they should be severely punished." Hermione scoffed at George. Didn't that prat ever shut his trap?  
"Well, Georgie, why don't you tell mum your news? You know, that thing that you've known about for a month and a half?" George froze automatically, shooting a vicious glare at his twin brother. He should've known better than to push Fred's buttons. Molly looked curiously at the one eared boy.

"What's he talking about?" Now, Fred realized that this wasn't exactly something to joke about – but what else was he supposed to do? Take all the heat for something that wasn't even real? When Hermione has sputtered out that she and Fred had been dating – well, he could have punted her across the bedroom. Now he knew exactly why she'd done it – without that to fall back on, his mother would have thought her to be easy for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have taken kindly to Fred himself, either. She'd call him out for taking advantage of a young woman. Of course, that was exactly what he'd done. It was something that he was incredibly ashamed of. Nearly as much as he was ashamed of slipped fifty galleons into Hermione's purse. She'd never have taken it – and when she found the extra money, he was right in thinking that she'd be angry.

"We agreed on money for sexual favors – not actual sex." And then she'd thrown the galleons back onto my night stand and fled from the room. Once he'd caught up to her, she'd slapped him clean across the face, claiming that she was not a street walker. Oral sex was a whole lot different than actually taking the plunge.

George stuttered for a moment before groaning aloud. "Fred, mate, I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"I look forward to seeing your backhand, then." Hermione tried to stifle her giggles at Fred's words. He was something else. George glowered at the bushy haired witch before turning back to his mother.

"Well, you see mum, Katie is pregnant." The red head paused. He wasn't married to the woman – he wasn't even engaged to her. His mother would have a bird – and Katie wasn't even here. She was at work.

Molly sputtered automatically while Arthur looked over to his wife anxiously, as if waiting for a terrible reaction. He reached out towards his son and clapped him onto the back automatically. "Well, let's hope it's not twins, eh?" He grinned at the younger of the twins, making him feel significantly better.

Fred scoffed at his father, glowering down at a giggling Hermione. Yeah, they seemed to fit the part of dating extremely well. "Why on earth wouldn't you want twin grandsons? They'd be a lovely addition." This time it was Bill, who until now had been rather quiet, who scoffed.

"Yeah, in your head."

Molly shushed her children and looked over George carefully for a moment. "It is, irresponsible, you know. You shouldn't have gotten her pregnant Georgie." It took a moment before George sighed out loud.

"I love her, mum. I'm happy about having a baby with her." It was rare to find an occasion where George wasn't joking – the poor bloke could hardly have a regular conversation without throwing in something to make the other person giggle.

"Well, then when is the wedding?"

Who knew George Weasley would get pressured into proposing by his mum? Honestly, he'd been planning on it anyways – but now he didn't have much of a choice. Fred chuckled at his brother as they traveled back to the flat above their joke shop. George grinned as he took a look around the place.

"You haven't changed a thing, Freddie. Except the smell – you've gotten rid of the smell." Fred laughed loudly.

"I can't actually take the credit for that. Hermione got rid of it." Months ago, the twins had royally messed up a love potion – something that tends to happen when you over boil a potion. The boys had lived with the smell of rotten cabbage for quite some time until Hermione decided to get rid of it for them. She was a whole lot smarter than the other two.

George smirked at his twin brother. "You fancy her, brother." Fred scoffed automatically, yanking his fingers through his messy hair as he casually strolled into the kitchen and pulled out two butterbeers. George was in shock over the fact that there was actual food in the house. Since when did Fred grocery shop?

"You're off your rocker, you are." Maybe he was off of his rocker – but not because of this, not really.

"Ah, so you're in love with her then?" Fred sputtered automatically, looking back at his brother as if he'd completely lost his head.

"Sex isn't love, George. You should know that."

"You're right. I was there, however, every time she laughed. You looked at her as if she could solve world hunger. Which I mean, she obviously could. The bloody witch is brilliant." George smirked. "If you're not careful, mum will be planning your wedding next."

Fred simply stared at his brother before tossing him the glass bottle that contained the warming substance, giving a very obvious roll of his eyes. He didn't have feelings for Hermione Granger. Well, he was pretty sure that he didn't.

Hermione found herself pacing back and forth through her small flat. It had been a while since she'd actually been here. Between work and Fred, well, she hadn't had much time to be home. She lived in a rather nice home. The walls were a crème color, the furniture matching absolutely everything around her, and a brown carpet lay over the floor. There wasn't anything in this house that didn't match. That simply wasn't Hermione's style. What was her style, you may ask? Well it appears that having a thing for your ex-boyfriend's older brother and your boss is just up her ally.

The bushy haired witch couldn't help herself. Fred Weasley was just about everything she'd ever hoped for in a man. He was handsome, funny, and would actually look after her. You might say that her expectations weren't exactly high – but men like Fred were hard to come by. It was a shame that he simply had wanted in her pants.

It was pitiful how much Hermione hated seeing him these days. Why? Well, because she didn't hate seeing him at all. Seeing Fred's gangly form was the one thing she looked forward to these days – and she'd gone ahead and messed it up by telling Molly Weasley they were seeing each other.

Then again, at least she was able to pretend to date the man she was in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, to be completely frank, but I think there's going to be about one chapter left. I'm running a bit low on inspiration - but this was always going to be a short story. Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me.**

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione jumped at the sound of the eldest Weasley twin, turning around with a simple raise of her eyebrow. She'd been in the middle of rummaging through his refrigerator.

"Making you dinner, obviously. You're not exactly Betty Crocker." The twenty year old opened his mouth to retaliate before his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Who in the bloody hell is Betty Crocker?" Hermione giggled automatically.

"She's a muggle. Forget it." Swiftly, the witch snatched out a package of chicken from the freezer and pasta from the cupboard, not saying a word as Fred simply looked at her.

"So, do you always come into your bosses homes to cook for them without permission?" A teasing tone was pretty obvious in the young man's voice. Hermione simply rolled her eyes as she worked her bony fingers to make sure the food was edible. Yes, she could have done it by magic, but it simply wouldn't have been as satisfying.

"I don't know. Go ask George." Fred grinned at this automatically.

"Point taken." The joke shop employee smirked back at him carelessly as she finally managed to get the food ready to cook. Fred watched her with a rather dazed look on his face – not that Hermione noticed, of course, she had her daft moments.

…..

Dinner had been fantastic – as it always was, Hermione was a hell of a cook. Fred was coming to appreciate that. "So, are you cooking tomorrow too?" The bushy haired witch smirked at him and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't simply let you starve."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Fred's smile was enough to make Hermione's cheeks flush slightly. If she wouldn't have looked ridiculous, the witch would have kicked herself. Way to be obvious, Hermione. "You know, you spend more time here than you do at home." Hermione glanced over at Fred as he spoke, her heart seeming to sink into her stomach. Did he not want her here so often?

"I can leave if you'd like." The ginger haired boy smiled automatically and shook his head.

"No. I was actually wondering if you'd like to move in. I mean, you do work here and all. Plus, it's a bit lonely up here without George." There was a moment of complete silence before a brilliant smile swept up onto the girl's lips.

"Well, alright then."

…

"Merlin, Hermione, how much do you own?" Fred's bright eyed gaze swept over the area around him. He was standing in Hermione's scarily clean flat. Despite his words, Hermione didn't own much. The majority of her possessions were actually large books that she couldn't seem to part with.

"Oh hush, Fred. Will you pack the living room please? Most of my things are in my room." He nodded his head carelessly, waving her off. Hermione grinned. Honestly, who could say that they were able to move in with the man they fancied without even trying? Though she knew automatically that the two of them were going to end up killing one another. They were just too different.

Upon walking into her bedroom, Hermione simply gave a wave of her wand and watched as her possessions shrunk and were forced into a single box lying within the center of her room. Yeah, sometimes being a witch was brilliant. It saved her a lot of hassle. She paused for a moment and grinned as she looked around the room. She'd never really done much in here, aside from sleep, but she'd loved this little room. It was her safe haven, if you will. Fred appeared at her side instantly.

"I've got everything in the living room, as well as the kitchen, packed. All you've got left is the bathroom." He set two boxes on top of the one sitting in the middle of the room. "Why don't you pack it up and meet me back at the flat?" Hermione nodded her head, grinning in Fred's direction.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." Fred grinned at her and started on his way towards the fireplace. "Wait, Fred, thank you." The young wizard raised an eyebrow at her words automatically.

"For what, exactly?" Hermione grinned at him.

"For taking me in, of course." Fred rolled his eyes automatically.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten that you were practically begging me to move in." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione grinned for a moment before shooing him off.

He was impossible.

…..

"What _have_ you done to this bedroom?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Fred's bright eyes scanning the room. She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past her lips.

"I've painted it, of course. Why would I keep an orange room?" Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly. Just because those pesky Weasley Twins had absolutely no sense of style didn't mean she had to follow in suit. The once bright room had been toned down to match her few belongings. Fred wasn't exactly impressed with the dark brown color that coated her walls.

"It's boring." The curly haired witch swiftly turned to look at Fred with a raise of her eyebrows, trying very hard not to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Compared to your pumpkin colors, I'm inclined to agree." Fred simply glowered at her. Hermione was, once again, giggling. "Come on then, Freddy, cheer up. I've got a complete color scheme worked out for the living room."

…..

"I don't want that money, Fred." Hermione shook her head slightly and swatted the young man's hand away from her. She was living here for nothing – wasn't it only fair that she was able to let the man keep some money?

"Take the bloody money, Hermione." Fred's voice held a slight fierceness that she was completely used to by now. She'd been living under his roof for nearly two weeks, after all.

"I will not. Think of it as rent." George watched the exchange between his employee and twin brother with interest. Honestly, the red head had nearly bust a gut when Fred admitted he'd invited her to move it. And after he'd tried so hard to deny his feels for her at that. It was terribly amusing. Fred looked to his brother for help.

"Why don't you take half the money then, Hermione? Compromises make us all happy, yeah?" Neither of the party seemed keen on that. George sighed softly.

"You know he's just going to keep pushing money into your bag. It's Fred, 'Mione. You might as well take half of it. You're going to need money to live off of." Hermione scoffed at George automatically. It was a bloody good argument – but that didn't mean she was inclined to take it.

"You're off your rocker, the both of you." Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement without even considering it.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Did I really have a damn choice?"


End file.
